How the Other Half Works
by MissHyen
Summary: Sequel to Office Romances Almost Never Work. Joanna learns what it's like for Steve to handle his job. (Contains writing of an NC17/NSFW graphic adult nature.)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we don't need to pack more?"

"It's just a week, we'll be fine."

"I think I'm still bringing my suit and shield."

"Do you need to? It's a wedding, not a battle."

Joanna sat cross legged on their bed and watched Steve hold his shield staring at it with a frown, the creases between his eyebrows growing deeper as he thought. She laughed at him as he kept picking it up and putting it down, weighing his options, before he looked up with a satisfied look.

"I think I will, just in case."

She reached for the shield and he passed it over to her. She ran her fingers along the cool metal as he finished packing his bags. It was a thrill to hold it and a few times Steve had asked if she wanted to be along with it.

"Come on. It's a quick ceremony and then lots of dancing and food, me in a pretty dress and you in a tux. Oh, and cake too, that's the best part of weddings." She quickly held up the shield to deflect a sock he threw at her playfully and giggled.

He took his shield back and put it in a corner before kneeling on the bed and crawling up to her. He had a sly smile as he planted a large smack of a kiss on her lips, "Mm, the cake won't be the sweetest thing there."

"Smooth talker." She said and pulled him closer, her lips pressing against his. She stretched her legs out and laid back, pulling him toward her. He balanced himself over her, his arms sparing her from his full weight.

She looked down between their bodies as she ran a hand down his side, to his lower belly and moving to his lower back as she lifted her knees up around his hips. He lowered himself to nuzzle and bite her neck gently before moving his mouth down to her collar bone and shoulder.

"We should finish getting ready." He groaned as she began to undo his belt with one hand.

"I've been ready for a while now." She purred, as she moved her hand to his groin, unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside, burrowing past his boxers. She found his half hard cock waiting for her touch. It grew warmer and thicker as she slid her hand along him. She looked up at his face to watch his expression.

Steve inhaled sharply and pushed his hips toward her, "I noticed, but there's only one way to see how ready you are, ma'am."

He moved out of her grasp and moved back down the bed until his knees hit the floor. He grabbed her sweatpants and panties by the waistband and tugged eagerly, pulling them both off at once and tossing them on the floor before pulling her to him gently by her ankles.

Jo gasped as she slid closer and rested the heels of her feet on the bed as Steve knelt running his hands from her ankles to her knees. She felt the cool air hit her bare flesh and shivered with anticipation as well as waiting for whatever Steve had planned.

"Well now, let's see. Are you ready here?" He kissed her shin, his eyes looking up and meeting hers and she grinned.

"Maybe you're ready, here." He kissed her knee and she laughed as he grinned and tickled under her knees causing her to jump and wiggle around.

"Or maybe here." The smile faded from his face and his voice was a husky whisper as he kissed her inner thigh while looking up at her. Jo suddenly felt exposed and naughty with her legs spread wide with Steve so close to her arousal yet not touching her. He ran his hands up along her thigh until he reached her hips and he leaned in closer.

He leaned down impatiently to taste her and ran the tip of his tongue along her sex, moving teasingly slow. She moaned softly, laying back and closing her eyes. It was exciting and relaxing as she laid there, enjoying the gentle attention he was giving. Steve's tongue moved up to her clit and circled it slowly before taking it between his lips and sucking gently, pulling it and letting go a few times before sliding his tongue back down again, dipping inside of her and closing his mouth around her silky folds, sucking softly.

"Oh God..." She whispered, grasping some of the comforter in her hands, holding on tight. She moved up onto her elbows to watch him. She murmured some unintelligible words of praise and he looked up at her, still tasting and tonguing her. Their eyes met for a minute and he slid his hand up the bed to hold hers. He pulled her clit between his lips and applied more pressure again as she let out a soft cry, gripping his hand harder, her hips rocking along his mouth.

Steve gave a low sound in the back of his throat as he ran his other hand along her thigh. When he reached her center he slid his middle finger down her sensitive bud to tight and then leaned back some to watch as he pushed his finger into her. Jo gasped and leaned her head back, gripping his hand tighter.

"Ohhh, just like that." She whispered as he pulled his finger back and slid it in again, pressing the top of her slick inner walls firmly. His index finger joined his middle finger at the next stroke inside and parted them a little causing her to cry out at the pressure of his fingers stretching her. She laid back again, grinding her hips toward him to meet his thrusts. Steve lowered his head again and took her nub between his lips while he fingered her deeper and faster, his tongue joining in, swirling and sliding side to side along it. Jo heard him moan against her sensitive flesh and she moved her hips roughly in response, bucking at him, encouraging him to go faster. He let go of her hand and put his hand on her lower belly to hold her still.

She pulled her knees toward her chest a little and began to tense. He must have felt her lower body begin to stiffen because he wrapped both arms around her thighs and held her tight, his mouth finding her soaking pussy once again and he lapped his tongue along her clit before circling his tongue around it harder. Jo gripped the comforter again, her eyes closed tight as she let out a cry. She felt the waves beginning deep in her core and she shoved at Steve's tongue and lips impatiently. He stopped and sat up slowly, giving one more kiss to her bud before leaning back to pull his shirt over his head.

Jo laid back breathing hard, and cursed softly. She gave him a questioning look and then moved her hand in position to finish herself off. Whatever he had planned, she couldn't wait and needed release.

He grasped her wrist gently, stopping her, "We're not done yet, don't worry." He said with a small laugh. He stood and was fully naked in seconds. She took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through her hair before sitting up a little.

"Better not be." She replied catching her breath as she sat up and yanked her tank top over her head, waiting. Steve climbed onto the bed once again and got comfortable against the pillows piled along the headboard before Jo eagerly started to climb on his lap.

"Thought I left you hanging?" His grin gave her butterflies.

He was holding his erection for her as she lowered herself over him. She stopped and looked up at him as she held still and began to tease herself with her index finger. He watched as her finger moved, shining from her juices and he groaned in impatient frustration.

He stroked himself as he watched her. Long firm tugs and a twist of his palm at the tip. His usual stroke when he was past playing and wanted to fuck. She watched him and smiled at how well she knew his personal moves on himself. She leaned over to the bedside table and fished around for what she was looking for. She opened the metallic gold packet and smoothed the condom onto Steve before looking up in time to receive a passionate kiss.

She moved her hand on to his shoulder as she leaned forward a little, lowering herself onto him. She moved her other hand to his over shoulder as he held her waist and she began to move.

Steve put his forehead on hers and moved his hips against her, his light thatch of dark blond pubic hair grinding against her clit as she rocked along him, holding him deep inside her as she moved her hips. She was so close and could feel Steve's swollen rim hitting all of her most sensitive spots. He groaned against her and she felt her orgasm building, it was too late to tease anymore, she wasn't going to last any longer. She felt the flush of warmth and tingling start to rush over her and she let out some higher pitched whines.

"Yeah, come." Steve panted as he rolled his own hips to meet her.

She perched on the balls of her feet and moved her hands to the headboard behind him before starting to ride his manhood harder and faster, her breath coming in gasps. He uttered a curse and jerked his hips hard a few times, trying to jackhammer into her as best he could in his position. She let out a loud cry. She rocked hard along his pubic bone a few more times and tensed before letting out jagged pants as she shuddered. Steve felt his cock being gripped tighter and let out a gruff cry as he came shortly after, the squeezing sensation of her pussy throwing him over the edge. He held her around tight the waist with both arms keeping her still as he emptied himself in her with harsh grunts. She collapsed on him, her body weak from her orgasm and felt Steve coming down from his as his chest rose and fell quickly against her breasts. They were both breathing hard but she somehow found the words to speak.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah." Steve nodded his agreement and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments until she felt him softening in her.

"I have to move, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and he helped her off of him. She leaned back on the pillows as he took care of his condom and then turned back to her, making himself comfortable.

"I don't know whether to salute you or pass out." Jo teased sleepily. Steve gave a soft laugh and pulled her closer as she turned to face him, snuggling in to his chest, "You're always so warm." She murmured contently as she yawned.

"Don't fall asleep, we have to finish packing." He scolded her gently before he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You're fault. You started it." She said as she began to drift off.

"Only one round and you're out tonight?" Steve teased, his voice a low quiet rumble in his chest as he ran his fingers along her back.

"Hmm." Jo hummed and pressed her arm around his torso. In a minute she was sound asleep. Steve listened to her steady light breathing and felt her warm body cuddled up in his and he soon joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are they?" Pepper whispered to Jo as they stood in front of the guests at the event room in the fancy Washington D.C. hotel looking over the crowd impatiently. She gripped her bouquet, flashing a large, polite smile toward the guests as Jo narrowed her eyes slightly, willing Steve to show up. She wanted to reply to Pepper, but she bit her tongue as the Reverend looked up at them discreetly, attempting to silence them with his eyes.

"I'll kill him if he doesn't show up." Pepper hissed through gritted teeth disguised as a smile. "No, I'll kill them both." She kept making secret glances to the back of the event room, eyeing the entrance like a hawk. Jo sighed in aggravation. She didn't want to cause any attention or upset the guests but she was getting angry.

They turned to the Reverend as he raised his voice.

"And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan you may kiss your bride!"

Jo and Pepper clapped politely for Carla as she grabbed her new husband and they shared a lengthy kiss before turning to the guests and holding up her bridal bouquet as if in triumph. Jonathan reached for her hand and they started back down the aisle. Jo and the best man joined up and led the wedding party down, following the bride and groom.

When she got to the entrance, she saw Steve and Tony standing outside of the door in their suits adjusting their ties and jackets. It was obvious they had just come from a fight. Steve gave an apologetic look as he ran his fingers through his hair, and stood up straighter as the group walked by. Jo looked at him and felt a surge of heat run though her body. His dark suit was tailored well to his body and it still showed off his arm and shoulder muscles when he moved certain ways.

"You have dirt on of your cheek." She whispered to him as she passed by, playfully tugging his tie gently. He mouthed the word _oops_ at her and awkwardly dabbed his cheek with his handkerchief.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Taylor!" The DJ announced the couple as Jo and Pepper cheered and clapped politely. They giggled and sat huddled together complimenting the couple dancing the first dance.

Tony looked at Steve, nudging him, "These two," he motioned to Pepper and Jo, "If either of them catch the bouquet, run fast." Steve laughed and then cleared his throat as Jo and Pepper both turned and stared at them with flat looks. They turned back to the dance floor and continuing their banter.

Jo watched Carla and John sway to the music as they laughed and kissed. She felt Steve move closer to her and reach for her hand under the table. She leaned against him as they watched the dance finish.

"Look at your big sappy smile." He teased, whispering in her ear. His lips brushed against her and she shivered.

"Stop it." She laughed and elbowed him lightly.

After the dance, and all of the time honored wedding traditions were finished, the reception was in full swing. Jo and Pepper had snuck off to decorate the honeymoon suite with flower petals and a few little inside joke items for Carla before they made their way back to their guys.

"See them anywhere?" Jo asked on tiptoe looking around. It wasn' hard to miss Steve in a crowd, but the room was packed.

"Look for the groupies, I learned that long ago." Pepper said as she took a sip of her champagne.

She led the way to where, sure enough, a group of women stood close to Tony and Steve, giggling and trying poorly to seem inconspicuous. Tony would raise his drink to them once in a while with a grin and eyebrow raise which would cause more giggling. He saw Pepper coming toward him and he moved to her quickly, pulling her close.

Steve was uncomfortable when he was noticed by the more obvious flirting women and looked like he wanted to bolt for the door. He gave a relieved breath as Jo walk up to him. They hadn't really talked about his late arrival at the dinner table and finally had a chance to be together in a quiet area without wandering eyes and ears.

"Needed the shield after all huh?" She asked, looking over at a few girls as they slunk off in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Hill called us last night while you were at your girl's thing. I thought you'd see my message this morning." He reached behind him for the small plate of tiny pastries he had saved for her, "I have a peace offering though."

"Ooh!" She dug in hungrily and shared her plate with him as she watched Carla dancing with her husband.

They were mingling with some other guests when Carla looked over at them and waved happily before she pranced over, dragging her husband with her.

She ran up to Jo and pulled her into a tight embrace, "You two need to get your tight buns out there and come dance!" She slung an arm around John and leaned over to kiss Jo on the cheek. She pointed at Steve and slurred her words as she spoke, "You need to marry my girl! She loves you and you loooooove her, I saw it the first day I met you."

Steve's face flushed slightly as he eyes widened in surprise. Jo held back her laughter as she pushed Carla's finger down, "How much did you drink, Car."

"Yes!" Carla grinned and grabbed John. He looked at Jo and Steve apologetically.

"She didn't have much, she hasn't eaten all day and it's going to her head." He leaned in to give Jo a quick hug and then put out a hand for Steve to shake, "We're going to go have a bite to eat and some water."

"Yes dear." Carla replied in a deep voice, humorously mocking John before whispering loudly to Jo, "Listen to this guy, he looooooves me too! We're lucky bitches, girl!" John and Steve looked over at Carla quickly.

"Oh God. Okay honey, let's get you some coffee too. We'll see you guys later." John scooped Carla up and carried her off as she pumped her fist in the air and cheered.

"Bye guys. Congratulations!" Jo kept a straight face until they were out of earshot and then turned, hiding her face in Steve's arm as she snorted with laughter.

"Well that was something." He said smiling politely before joining in the laughter.

"She's a lightweight."

"Apparently. Maybe I should be glad I can't get drunk."

A slow song began and Steve held out his hand to Jo and led her to the dance floor. He placed a hand on the small of her back and took her hand in the other.

She rested her head on his chest and let his rocking back and forth lull her into a peaceful state as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm a lucky man."

"Such a gentleman." Jo smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

They kept dancing and Jo jumped when she felt something brush by her leg. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a small, brown haired girl stood looking straight up at Steve. She smiled at the girl and let go of him, backing up a little. He opened his eyes confused for a moment and looked down to see the girl staring up at him, her eyes like saucers. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hello there!"

"Captain America, can you dance with me?" She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Sure thing, Miss." He humored the girl and bent down a little as he took her hands and lifted her feet onto his, swaying with her. She stared up at him in awe, her mouth open, as Steve talked to her.

Jo moved to the edge of the dance floor watching them, a few women around her making comments about how cute he looked with kids. Some of the comments were a little raunchy but she ignored those. She was getting used to hearing some less than ladylike comments from women regarding Steve. He ignored it and only had eyes for her in public, as though she was the only person in the room with him.

A women hurried over to her breathlessly, looking relieved, "I am so sorry. Emmy's been staring at him all afternoon and she made a run for it when I went to get her some cake. I'll go get her so you can have him back."

"It's okay, she's happy."

They watched Steve scoop the little girl up in her arms talking to her, the girl laughing. She waved her arms, very animated as she told him something and he nodded and laughed. She gave him a hug before holding out her hand for him to hold as they danced some more.

"He's really good with her. He looks like he loves kids." The mother admired.

Jo nodded thoughtfully watching them, "He does." When the song ended he put her down and walked her to her mom.

"Well Emmy, thank you for the dance." He looked up at her mother, "She's a cute little girl, ma'am."

"Thank you. Come on Emmy, let's go eat our cake and let them dance now."

"Mommy, Captain America danced with me!" Her mother shushed her gently while listening intently, the conversation getting quieter as they walked back to their table.

"I think you made her year." Jo watched the little girl walk away. Steve watched Jo's face and took her hand again.

"Want to try that dance again?"

She nodded and he went to the DJ and said something to him. The DJ nodded and then motioned to his assistant.

He walked back to her holding out his arm.

"What did you request?" She let him lead her out to the middle of the floor. He held her in slow dance position as the lights dimmed. Sparkling lights from around the room shone all over, making the room seem to come alive with stars as the music started.

"Just wait." He said quietly looking down at her.

She listened to the beginning and recognized it immediately.

Jo felt tears forming in her eyes and looked up a Steve. He was looking down at her, his thumb rubbing her back tenderly.

"It reminds me of you."

She nodded, trying to fight back tears.

"Oh no, don't cry." He let out a soft laugh as he held her cheek and wiped a tear away. They swayed to the music for a while before she put her head on his chest again and felt his heart beating fast. They rocked to the music silently listening to the lyrics, Steve's head bowed, eyes closed as they moved.

When he spoke again, his voice was a little shaky.

"You know, that offer still stands." His fingers brushing her ring finger lightly.

"Offer?" She looked up at him.

"The one before… everything." He looked away for a moment and then back at her.

"Oh! We never talked much about it after that. You would still want to?"

He lifted her face and kissed her deeply, passionately, and Jo thought she'd melt into his arms.

"Of course I do. You're my girl." He kissed her again as they swayed to the music, the lyrics a personal story for them that nobody else would understand. As more people entered the dance floor. Tony and Pepper came up arm in arm and for once he had no sarcastic comment about Steve being romantic. He nodded with a slight approving smile at Steve and a wink for Jo before they danced away into the crowd, Pepper mouthing something, probably sappy, to her as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Do you have to do anything else here?"

"No."

"Let's go back to the room." He said softly in her ear.

They left the dance floor and he grabbed her purse and wrap before leading her back to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo laid in the dark, deep in thought, listening to Steve's breathing as he slept. He was on his belly with an arm draped over her, his hand jerking once in a while, apparently dreaming. She moved her hand over his and lifted his arm as she wiggled free to get up. He protested in his sleep, reaching for her and then relaxed again. She grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and took a long sip before putting it back and climbing into bed, taking in his form, so powerful looking even in sleep.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice gravelly.

"Yeah." She found his arm lifted, waiting for her as she laid back down before he lowered his arm on her again. She pulled the blankets up, and laid still remembering the hours earlier.

They had gotten back to the room and took their time undressing each other, stealing kisses while undoing zippers and buttons. When the last piece of clothing was off, Steve picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her down gently before joining her and covering them with the sheets.

He had taken his time making love to her, savoring every minute, relishing the feel of her skin and the gasps he brought out of her. She had never felt so loved before as he planted small kisses all over her, tenderly, brushing his fingers over her skin like he was discovering her for the first time. His eyes never leaving hers as he moved within her slow and deep, an arm cradled around her head and a hand holding her thigh up against his hips as he rocked into her, holding her close to him. When they reached their peaks, he stayed inside of her as they kissed and came down from blissful highs. He eventually rolled over leaned up on pillows and she leaned back against him. They relaxed and talked quietly, letting the post coital glow wash over them.

As she lay there thinking about the night and had dozing off again, his voice jogged her out of her thoughts.

"Love you." She heard him murmur barely awake.

"I love you too."

"Morning cutie." A hand pulled her foot gently from the covers and she pulled it back in quickly.

"Mmpfh!"

"Come on, I ordered breakfast. Come eat." She felt the hand tug her ankle and then tickle behind her knees and she squealed and curled in a ball, laughing.

"I'm up!" She shouted with a laugh, peeking out from under the blankets. She saw two trays piled with various types of breakfast foods and coffee and she sat up quickly, smoothing sheets and moving pillows to make room. She grabbed for his dress shirt off of the floor put it on quickly, securing it with a button near her breasts.

Steve balanced both heavy trays over with ease and set one down on her lap. He set his tray down on the bed and lay on his side, leaning up on one arm to eat.

"What would you say about going to the Smithsonian today while we're in town?" He shoveled a large piece of pancake in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, looking at her.

"Maybe? What's on exhibit?" She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip, waiting for his answer.

"Me."

She snorted into her coffee cup and looked at him, "What?"

"It's an exhibit on me and the World War Two and things like that. I'd like to show you, if you'd like to see it."

"Of course, are you kidding? I want to see pictures of my man in action."

Steve smiled proudly and continued to eat. He was about to pop a strawberry in his mouth and stopped, "Promise me though, if you see any photos of me during my USO days, you'll keep on walking."

"Maybe. It may take some bribery though."

"I'm sure I can think of something." He grinned, throwing a blueberry at her.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked around the museum hand in hand as they made their way to the Captain America exhibit. Steve stopped at the entrance and the frown lines on his brow formed again.

"If you don't want to go in, I understand, we can go find something else to do." She said, staring up at the huge banner of Steve in his uniform holding his shield in a defensive pose. She smiled proudly at it and squeezed his hand.

"No, I want to show you everything. Plus it looks like you're liking the view up there." He was wearing a baseball cap to hide himself from the public for some privacy as they looked around. His face became stoic as he looked around the exhibit entrance.

"Oh I like the view, I prefer the real thing over the photo though." She teased and pulled him along. It was crowded with various schools and groups touring the building. They walked around for an hour or so as he stopped to explain various photos and displays.

"It's so weird sometimes, seeing you look exactly the same, but a different time." Jo loved looking at the photos and reading about his past on the plaques and signs, joking with him and asking tons of questions and Steve would answer enthusiastically. Sometimes a photo would make him stop and become quiet for a moment but they would move on and he'd see a photo that would make him laugh and he'd tell her the story behind it. At one of the last parts of the exhibit she stopped at a photo of him with the Howling Commandos and she read the information plaque.

"Were these your war buddies too?"

"Yeah. These guys helped me take on HYDRA. If it wasn't for them, things would be a lot different today." He ran a hand over the plaque and smiled thoughtfully, "Good men." He said wistfully.

While he stood looking at the photo, deep in thought, Jo looked over at a life sized photo of Steve before the Project: Rebirth experiment and touched the photo lightly.

"Wow…" She said softly, amazed at his former appearance and the changes his body had gone through.

"Big difference, huh?" Steve had come up behind her and she saw his reflection in the glass and compared it to the image of past Steve. She turned to look at him and he saw her shock. He stood with his hands in his pockets looking at his former self.

"I can't believe you did this. It's incredible! I mean, you were so.." She stopped herself from her next comment, not wanting to come off rude and made a face at her bluntness, "I'm sorry, I just mean, I didn't know that you changed this much." She read the plaque information sheet out loud to herself.

"Heart troubles, scarlet and rheumatic fever, scoliosis, fatigue, anemia, asthma, chronic illness, household contact of TB. It's a miracle you.." Her voice trailed off as she touched the photo of past Steve as if she was trying to comfort him at the thought of all of his ailments, and Steve put his hand over hers. She looked up at him and he saw her concern.

"I was a mess, yeah." He sighed and then smiled at her, "But hey, I'm better now, I'm more than that."

Jo nodded, "You just assume that you were just a smaller guy and did the experiment and turn into a jacked superhero. It's amazing what really happened." She turned back to the photo and looked at it some more, "Did it hurt a lot?"

"The procedure? It was no day at the ballgame, but it was worth it."

She continued to read the plaque silently and felt Steve's eyes on her.

"What?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute more before he wrapped his arms around her upper body and pulled her against his chest.

"What?" She asked again pushing him gently for an answer as she looked up and back at him.

"Nothing." He let out a content sigh, giving her an adoring smile.

As she reached up to hold his forearms she looked over and saw a photo of Steve and another man around his age. Steve was in his old uniform and the other man was in a ragged sweater. They were both laughing, apparently sharing a joke. They looked almost like brothers.

"Is that Bucky?"

"Yeah, that's Buck." Steve stared at the photo for a bit. He rested his chin on her head and sighed.

"He looked like a nice guy. "

"Best friend a guy could have, he was like a brother. He was always looking out for me. I think he would have liked you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Buck was very charming and funny with the ladies, they all loved him. I would have been in trouble if he ever met you."

"I seriously doubt that. He's easy on the eyes, but I kind of have a crush on the fella next to him." She looked up at Steve.

"Thanks, Doll." He joked.

They stood and looked at the photos. Steve's phone rang and he fished in his pocket.

"Rogers. No, I meet with him next week. I'd rather him come to me, I'm busy right now."

Steve looked over and Jo and sighed, his voice becoming agitated, "That's fine. This is a little inconvenient. Correct. Thanks Hill."

He disconnected the call and turned to Jo with a frustrated look, "We have to go. Fury needs to see me."

"Oh no, ok. Well I can wait for you back at the hotel."

"Nope, you're coming with me. A quinjet is coming from the helicarrier."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be Cap's tagalong girlfriend there."

Steve took her hand and led her out of the museum, "You're fine. You won't have much clearance, obviously, but you can still look around some parts. I'll try not to be long then we can go back to the hotel, I have some surprises later." He raised his eyebrows at her and grinned wickedly.

"Okay. So what do you have planned later at the hotel?"

"Oh just you wait."


	5. Chapter 5

They landed on the deck and Maria Hill stood waiting for them outside of the quinjet. She nodded politely at Jo and looked over to Steve. Jo had met her once before at one of Tony's parties and she had been cordial but they didn't converse too much. She seemed nice enough and dedicated to her work and friends.

"Fury's is in his office waiting." Hill handed Steve a few papers and he looked at her quizzically before she answered, "Follow ups that you were wanting, figured I'd give them to you while you were here."

Steve looked over the paperwork and nodded while reading "Good, thanks."

"FYI, He's not in a good mood so watch out."

They began to walk, Steve leading, with Maria close behind and Jo taking up the rear, taking in everything as they walked. She noticed him frowning slightly, his expression serious. She bit back a chuckle at how he looked now compared to the casual yet reserved Steve she knew at home.

"What?" He turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"You look so serious." She said quietly with an amused smile as he gave her a look and then smiled back. He reached for her hand but then remembered himself and took it back. His expression changed when they passed a group of SHIELD agents.

"He's all business here; stone cold, brick wall." Maria said as she looked up from her file and back at Jo and they laughed.

"Actually, Cap has lightened up a lot in the last year. Whatever you did to him, keep it up." Maria looked over to Steve as Jo held back a smile. Steve looked straight ahead.

"Alright Hill." He said under his breath, as they turned a corner.

They walked up to Fury's door and heard arguing. Hill gave a quick wave goodbye as she turned to head back to her post. Jo thought she heard another familiar voice in the room and she blanched and frowned. She just realized that Hill didn't escort her to another area and she was brought to Fury's office as well.

"Steve wait." She said becoming nervous.

He turned to her and stopped suddenly when he saw her expression.

"I have to talk to you before you go in there. I think I know why he wanted to see you."

"Okay." He leaned on the wall and looked at her curiously waiting for an explanation.

"It's about Stark Industries." His eyes narrowed a little and his jaw tensed. He sighed and looked and the door and back at her.

"Rogers bring her in." Fury raised his voice angrily. "I can hear you both out there, get in here."

They looked at each other surprised and Steve opened the door not saying a word.

Jo looked over to see Tony sitting in a chair across from Fury, both men looking visibly upset.

"Ms. Brewster, have a seat." Fury gestured to a chair.

Jo sat in a chair next to Tony with a sigh, "Hello again Director Fury."

"What is this about?" Steve stood up taller as he waited for an answer.

"Got nothing to do with you Cap, but I'd like you to sit in anyway seeing how you could be involved soon." He looked at Jo and sat back. "You can get back to your trip after this is over."

Jo looked back at Steve who was staring down Fury. She looked over at Tony, who returned her look with a wide smile, "Well I guess we can begin now and get this over with." He played with his beard thoughtfully.

"Not exactly, Miss Potts is still on her way."

"She's not actually. She has nothing to do with this and you'll leave her out of it." Tony looked over at Jo and smirked, "The only reason Jo is here is because I'm sure she'll have a lot to say about her feelings on the World Security Council."

He gave a pointed look to Steve and then at Jo. Her confusion turned to interest as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Fury.

Steve stood looking at all three in confusion.

Jo turned to Fury and her eyes narrowed.

"Is this about Pym again? You already talked to me weeks ago and I said I don't know anything about his project."

Steve looked between Jo and Fury, becoming more anxious at not knowing what they were discussing. He wanted to be respectful of Fury, but he was losing patience with Jo being there and him not knowing the reason. Fury sat back in his chair.

"Well I was told you know of the project plans that Tony won't give up."

"Who told you that?" She tapped her finger on the arm of the chair in annoyance.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "World Security Council has been on my back lately. Stark has information we need and I hear you've seen the plans too. Since you're now on the board as well as being his left hand woman, I assume you're starting to know as much as Ms. Potts, and we need your assistance."

Steve looked from Tony to Jo, "You what?" His voice was almost a whisper as he looked at her. She felt his gaze on her and refused to turn to look at him. He turned to Fury.

"How does the Council know about her?"

"Well she's kind of high up there at Stark now, they think she could be involved with Stark intel, and obviously there's the both of you." He said gesturing between Steve and Jo.

The pair looked at each other and Steve gave her a concerned glance before turning to Fury, his shoulders squaring.

Jo turned back to Fury,

"Why does the Council care about tech companies so much?"

"Because Hydra is looking into acquiring the same data. We have to beat them to it."

Steve's ears perked up at Hydra's name. He was looking down as he listened, and only his eyes looked up to meet Fury's.

"I don't want her involved with anything Hydra."

"I understand that, Steve, but the sooner she helps us out, the sooner we'll stop asking her about the info."

Jo sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, staring down Fury in his good eye with a look of contempt.

"You can tell them once and for all that I don't know anything about any of Doctor Pym's projects. World Council ranks up there with Hydra in my books and they can all go to hell."

Tony clapped his hands, laughing, "That's my girl!"

Fury gave an exasperated look to Tony and then looked at Steve, "Might as well have a seat Cap, this could be a while."

Steve sat next to Jo and their eyes met.

"When did you join the board?"

She gave him an apologetic glance and he looked away. "A few weeks ago, I was going to tell you, but we've been so busy and you've had so much going on." It was a bad excuse but it was all she could think of at the moment.

Jo looked back at Fury, gesturing to Steve.

"Thanks for that, by the way." she said sarcastically.

Tony looked over at Jo, "You didn't tell him?" His face lost his humored expression.

She ignored Tony and looked back to Steve. His jaw was tense as he sat staring at the wall in front of him

"She didn't tell me about her new position, no."

"Relax Rogers, it's not like she's keeping secrets for me."

Fury interjected "Can we get back to business? Hank Pym gave Howard Stark some information years ago and—"

Tony cleared his throat and gripped the arm of his chair angrily.

"He gave my father nothing. He refused to work with him after the Van Dyne tragedy and he left SHIELD. Dad tried to get Pym to work with you all again and Pym told SHIELD to go to hell."

He stood up and turned to leave. "We don't have what you're looking for so I think it's time to give this shit a rest once and for all. My regards to the World Security Council."

Fury slammed his fist down on the desk, "We're not done, Stark."

"Oh we are. I'm fed up with paying for things my father started. If you want what you are looking for, go find Pym or Van Dyne, leave Stark Industries out of your witch hunts."

Jo regained focus and shook her head, looking over at Fury. "Hope wouldn't help you. She wants nothing to do with any of this. Nobody trusts the Council anymore after the things they've pulled. You don't remember them wanting to blow away New York to stop the Chitauri invasion?"

Fury met her gaze, "I remember."

Steve looked at Jo with surprised. He caught her eye and she thought she saw a look of pride.

"What is going on?" He whispered to her. She looked at him and back to Fury and Tony.

"Fury, the Council called you a traitor, and here you are doing their dirty work, harassing people for info we do not have!" Tony emphasized the last words.

"I'm not the bad guy here." Fury looked across the room and then back at Tony and Jo.

"You're not, I'm sorry. You're just the Council's scapegoat." Jo piped in.

Steve looked at all three and back at Jo. He had a swell of pride for her for holding her own against Fury, but it faded quickly when she pointed to him.

"This is my personal favorite. You don't recall them wanting to pull the plug on the search for Steve? All that time and money they put into looking for him under that ice and then they called it a wasteful program?"

"How did you know that?" Fury asked, his voice too calm.

Steve looked in shock at Jo and then at Fury, his eyes wide. "They what?"

Jo gripped an arm of her chair, "So why do you need him if he's such a waste of time and money. He does your dirty work while you all sit and point blame when he does things that don't go your way."

"Who told you about that?" Fury asked angrily.

Tony pulled out a pack of gum and popped a piece in his mouth casually, "Jarvis can still access S.H.I.E.L.D. files. You may want to get your guys on that." He turned to Steve, "It does say that about you, Cap. Sorry."

Tony looked over at Steve and then back at Fury with a smug expression.

"They said that, yes." Fury said after a moment before looking up at Steve and then at Jo. "But you also know that I ignored their orders and resumed the search. I have a great deal of respect for Cap. I don't take kindly to this kind of finger pointing."

He stood up and walked around to a photo on the wall. "Joanna I understand the reasons you have disdain for the council, but you need to put that aside and help us."

"Don't tell me what I should do, I don't work for SHIELD. When it comes to Steve, yes, I'm going to be a little upset when I find out that he's just a joke to the Council and is basically just SHIELD's cleaner.

He turned and held up his hands in surrender, "Like I said, I'm not the bad guy here, don't shoot the messenger. I have my orders to get the project data, that's all."

Jo leaned forward, "I don't know anything about Pym's projects. I just know I love parts of SHIELD about as much as he does since I read those files."

She stood up quickly, "This is bull, I told the both of you I saw those files by accident. Tony, you can handle your own battles, it was a bitch move to have me come sit in on this, and I don't appreciate being tricked by any of you to come in to discuss this. We've talked about this before and I said I was done."

She started for the door and Steve stood up quickly, grabbing her arm gently.

"You think I tricked you? I had no idea that they were going to pull this. I was told the meeting was with me." His expression toward her looked hurt. He looked over furiously at both Fury and Tony.

"Oh come on." She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head at Steve, giving an unimpressed look.

"Let's go to my quarters, we need to talk." His frown grew as they stared each other down.

"Damn right we do!"

"Rogers, we're all adults here, let's have it out here." Tony badgered.

"Back off, Stark!" Steve shouted as they walked out of the room, the door slamming behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo stormed down the hall with Steve close behind. She realized that she didn't know where they were going so she slowed up. Steve caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What was that in there?" He demanded quietly.

"You tell me, you're the one who tricked me into coming here."

"I said I didn't know anything about that. I was told he wanted to see me."

"Like hell. If you want to know things about Stark, just ask me. Don't go behind my back or lie to get your info."

"I don't lie and I have never once lied to you." His eyes were blue fire as he looked at her.

Jo stepped forward and spoke slowly and quietly.

"Yeah. Like when you disappeared for two weeks…"

They stood facing each other not speaking. He knew what she was referring to and he bit his tongue to hold back his next comment.

A man in uniform walked by and nodded at Steve and gave Jo an inquisitive look before looking back to Steve. They both watched him as he walked by and then turned to each other when he rounded a corner.

Steve ushered her down the hall, his voice low. "We'll talk about it in private." They walked silently, Jo having to walk quickly to catch up with Steve's longer, angry strides.

They got to his quarters and he opened the door, waiting for her to go in.

"Oh stop being a gentleman." She snapped, quickly feeling a little ashamed for being rude.

He sighed at her sharp remark as he closed the door behind him, leaning on it.

He looked down at the floor as he spoke. "So you're on the board at Stark now?"

Jo felt a little guilty for not being open with him right away. She sat on his bed and bent over, her arms on her knees as she stared at the floor.

"Yeah, junior board officer. Nothing fancy."

"It sounds pretty fancy. When did that happen?" He asked quietly.

"A couple weeks ago. I knew you might have a problem with it, so I didn't want to say anything during our trip. I honestly don't know anything there other than the usual corporate affairs."

She looked up at Steve as she sat upright. He was watching her, his frown was gone but he still looked concerned.

"I was nosy and read some things when Jarvis hacked into SHIELD networks. Tony found out and I got an earful, that's all. Trust me, he doesn't want me or Pepper in on any classified stuff anymore than you do."

She looked up at Steve and averted his gave to a photo on his wall before he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I didn't trick you into coming here. If I had known that they were just trying to interrogate you, I would have said no." He looked over at her, "I don't have a problem with where you work, it's with how Stark has you knowing info that could get you hurt. He's careless and has no regard for other's feelings and lives. I don't like him bringing you in on his dangerous projects."

Jo took Steve's hand and held it on her lap.

"Stop. Just stop, okay. I don't want to fight, but I've known him for a long time and he's never put me in harm's way. I know you both don't see eye to eye or even have the same ideals but you have to trust him sometimes, and me."

"Jo, I trust you more than anyone I know, but you're asking me to trust him with _you_." He said squeezing her hand, "I have a hard time with that."

Jo sighed in frustration before looking around Steve's quarters. It was a small room, boring grey and metal with some photos on the wall. It was neat, organized and had a few of his personal touches to it.

There was a poster of a 1942 Harley-Davidson motorcycle framed on the wall as well as some sketches he had done. A shelf above his bed held a small handful of books and small military trinkets and awards. A small light connected to the wall hung between the shelf and the bed.

Next to his bed was a small table with a sketch and some photos. She looked closer and noticed it was a sketch of herself sleeping. Her thick hair was slightly messy, framing her face on the pillow. Her face had a peaceful expression with the faintest hint of a smile. The sheets covered her modestly around her torso, her arms bare as well as her legs from mid-thigh down. The way he had drawn her showed her curves and a little of her breast was uncovered, but nothing explicit. It was such an intimate drawing that it gave her a warm feeling and she felt herself flush.

"When did you draw that?" She pointed to the sketch.

"Our first date, later that morning," he said, "Couldn't sleep so I found some paper and sketched you."

"You think I look like that?" She asked amazed at his work, how he made her look like a goddess from a painting yet almost erotic at the same time.

"You do look like that." Steve's voice was suddenly right next to her, a low whisper, and his breath warm on her ear. His hands were hot on her skin as he started to lift her shirt. She lifted her arms to help him ease her out of it and peeled it from her body. He threw it aside and turned her toward him as his lips met hers with urgency, almost roughly. She squeaked in surprise and relaxed into his embrace.

"Wait." Jo leaned up and moved back a little.

Steve eased back and looked at her concerned.

"As much as I want to, can we wait until we're not here?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled and reached for her shirt on the floor, handing it back. He watched her put it on and he laid back on the bed, one of his feet on the floor. She laid down and put her head on the pillow next to him.

"I should have told you about the job. I hated not saying anything."

"I understand, Stark Industries just makes me nervous sometimes. If I could keep you all to myself and have you stay home, I would."

He got quiet and stared at the ceiling.

Jo looked over after a minute and let out a short laugh, "What, like a housewife?"

He didn't answer her. He let out a loud breath of air and sat up suddenly, leaving Jo laying there for a minute before she sat up as well.

"Steve?" He didn't answer her right away and Jo sensed his sudden tension.

He stood up and reached for her hand, "Hey, how about I show you around a little."

She looked at him and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't read. It made her nervous not knowing what he could be thinking, but she brushed it off.

"Okay." She asked hesitantly as she took his hand and let him help her up, "Don't you want to go back to the hotel though?"

"No, one of my surprises should have happened by now. It kind of set up the evening.'

"Oh, okay." She said, his expression still making her wonder why his tone changed suddenly.

He led her to the door and they left. He let go of her hand as he shut the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo woke up early the next morning to the sound of heavy rhythmic breathing on the floor. She felt next to her and Steve's side was cool to the touch. She looked down to the floor and from what light there was, she could see he was doing push-ups. She rolled over groaning and rubbed her eyes.

"It's not even six am." She complained as she checked her phone for the time and was met with a breathless chuckle.

"I'm going for a run. Come with me."

"No way. We should have gone back to the hotel and followed through with your surprises."

"They're nothing I can't change for later, don't worry." He held his last push up for a moment and looked over at her with a grin.

"Come back under the covers. I'll let you touch my boobs." She offered teasingly.

He laughed and hopped into a squatting position before standing and stretching. He bent down to plant a kiss on her.

"As tempting as that is, I won't be gone long. Go back to sleep."

"How can you have so much energy all of the time. Not that I'm complaining." She watched him put on a t shirt. His muscles contracted and rippled as he moved and she watched the view with a satisfied smile.

"Super-soldier serum." He said, as he put on and tied his sneakers.

"Come here and give me some of that super-soldier serum." She teased as seductively as she could for five in the morning.

He opened the door and turned to smile at her.

"Dirty." He said with a laugh as he shut the door behind him.

She rolled over and grabbed his pillow, curling around it and passing out again.

* * *

 _"Incoming wounded, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff!" Doctor Cho shouted, prepping a table and setting up supplies. Jo and Pepper stood waiting for the group impatiently. There had been a disturbance in the city and they were called out. It had been a tough battle and the media was no help showing and replaying Steve being shot by a group of men and women, then thrown around by a massive man in a black suit and hood before being stabbed in the back._

 _"He's fine, sweetie, just relax." Pepper rubbed her back to comfort her._

 _"He's never the first one in. This can't be good."_

 _"You know how he heals, it's probably something minor that looks worse than it is."_

 _"I hope so." Jo said nervously as the door slid open as Tony and Clint each had one of Steve's arms around their shoulders. His head was bowed, but she saw one of his eyes were sickening shades of blue, black, purple and swollen shut. His face was bloody, hands torn up and blood coming from various wounds around his torso. His arms limp and legs barely moving as they helped him into the room. Natasha followed holding her arm to her side tightly._

 _Cho immediately jumped into action._

 _"Get him on the table. Pepper, help me with Steve. Jo, look at Natasha and tell me what you see."_

 _Jo wanted to protest and be with Steve, but she obeyed Helen's orders and hurried to Nat looking over at him occasionally._

 _"Aren't you going to ask me what the other guy looks like?" Nat joked, her face pale with a nauseated expression. She jumped as Jo gingerly inspected her shoulder. Clint snickered and helped Nat sit down._

 _It was the first thing Jo always said to Steve when he got back from a fight. It was their little inside joke to relieve the stress of worrying and the rest knew it and they were often teased about it._

 _"Shoulder dislocation!" Jo shouted to Cho, "Minor cuts and bruises." She looked up as Cho hurried over to Nat._

 _"I'll get your shoulder first and then Jo will finish. Get on the table and lay back."_

 _Peppers eyes met Jo's and they switched places quickly. She rushed to Steve's table and leaned over him, running her hand through his hair. He opened his good eye and looked at her. His good eye not much better, the sclera was a bright red from broken blood vessels, causing his blue iris to seem even brighter._

 _"There's my girl."_

 _"Hey handsome." She whispered soothingly, feeling her eyes prick with tears. Steve smiled weakly before trying to sit up._

 _"I'll be fine." He laid back with a moan, coughing._

 _"Don't let him move!" Cho shouted from the other side of the room without looking up from her work._

 _Jo nodded as she and Tony helped him lay back._

 _"So what does the other guy look like?" She continued to comfort him as she smoothed his hair, smiling nervously and then letting out a frightened whimper as he coughed and winced in pain. Blood began to run from his mouth in a thin line down his cheek. She held a gauze pad to his lips and cheek and looked up at Tony. His expression wasn't a comfort._

 _"I'm the other guy this time." Steve moaned, coughing and spitting blood. Jo heard Nat suddenly give an agonized shout and Clint tell a bad joke before she cursed at him loudly._

 _"Romanoff? We got hit hard." Steve tried to sit up and fell back, groaning._

 _"She's fine. Just relax. Helen will be back in a second." She kissed his forehead and stood helplessly, not sure what else to do until she was given more orders._

 _"Jo, go back to Nat, we can get him now." Helen's voice came into focus. She stood there looking at Steve and Helen shouted in annoyance, "You have to move, let me work!"_

 _Tony pulled Jo back and she watched as he went back and assisted Cho._

 _"I need to get his shirt off to see what I'm working with." She said more to herself. They got his uniform top off in record time and Tony held his upright as instructed._

 _"Gunshot wounds." She muttered as she inspected his front and then the back, "knife wound, knife wound, more bullet wounds, no exit wounds, massive contusions. Okay get him down again." She sighed and looked up at Tony, "I need to get him in to surgery right away."_

 _Jo moved around to the back and tried to move closer to see Steve when she heard him start to gag and begin to shudder as he vomited dark red blood. Tony shouted and Jo scrambled to reach his side. Clint grabbed her and held her back._

 _"He's seizing! Roll him to his side!" Helen demanded as Jo tried to break free of Clint's grip. Cho looked up for a second, "Get her out of here!"_

 _As she was ushered out of the room, she heard various machines being hooked up and Steve's heart beating erratically though a machine._

She opened her eyes with a breath and looked around, running her hand through her hair.

"Bad dream?" Steve walked over, adjusting parts of his stealth suit before grabbing his boots.

"Yeah." Her eyes focused and she sat up quickly. "Wait, did you get called out?"

"During my run I got called." He fastened a boot and began working on the second, "I shouldn't be gone too long. It's a simple rescue, they just need a little extra muscle." He stood up and headed to the bed, sitting down.

"It won't be long, just hang tight and we'll get out of here afterward."

She remembered her dream and put her head on his shoulder, holding his arm tight, "Be careful, okay?

"I will. I'll be back soon."

He stood up to leave and looked back, "Don't hurt Fury while I'm gone." He grinned and she laughed.

"Go get em."

The door closed behind him and she stood up and began to dress. She hoped to God her dream wasn't some bad omen. Something about it rocked her to her core and she felt sick remembering it.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few hours and Jo was becoming bored waiting for Steve to return. She was looking through a book from his shelf when a loud knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Hello?" She hurried over and opened the door a bit. A younger man in uniform stood outside of the door.

"Ma'am, I'm Corporal Parker. Captain Rogers sent me to retrieve you."

"He what?" She looked at the man confused. He looked away nervously for a second before clearing his throat. He looked tough but he couldn't have been more than his early twenties.

"Ma'am, Captain Rogers asked me in private before he left, to keep an eye on you if anything happened on board while he was gone."

He looked down the hall at a noise and then back at Jo.

"We have an issue in the lower decks and it's getting out of hand. I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Wait, where is Steve…I mean Captain Rogers."

"He's back on board but busy at the moment. I'm supposed to get you airborne and you'll be taken back to your hotel. He says to say that that he'll tell you how the other guys look later."

Jo looked at him as she thought about Steve's message and understood immediately. He was telling her in secret that she could trust Parker. If Steve trusted him than so did she. She nodded and spoke hesitantly, "Okay, I'll get my bag."

They left the room and he hurried along the corridor, his gun drawn and ready as she followed him. He looked nervously back at her from time to time making sure she was close. They headed to a main hallway toward some larger doors and she saw Steve and his strike team marching toward them. His expression was furious. She knew him well enough to know he was a force to be reckoned with at the moment.

She stared at him coming down the hall in his suit. She'd seen him in it many times before but this was different. He was already muscular and large, but the suit made him look daunting, especially with his expression and how he carried himself at the moment.

His expression softened the tiniest bit when he walked up to her and he changed it back immediately as he addressed his team.

"Rumlow, take your team to your positions and I'll be right behind you. Do not engage until I give the order. Parker, you come with us."

Jo wasn't sure whether to be nervous, proud or aroused at his commanding presence and she shook herself out of it focusing on what was happening at the moment. She looked over at Rumlow who gave her a strange smile, almost a sneer, and she stared back before looking back at Steve.

"Yes, Captain Rogers." Rumlow said, gesturing to the men to move on. They headed off in the other direction as Steve took Jo's arm and gently guided her to a small room with Parker in tow. He shut the door behind them and turned to Jo.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking her over.

Jo nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Parker looked like a lap dog eager to please Steve.

"Sir, we're on the way to the jet now."

"Scratch the plan, Parker. All flights are grounded for the time being."

"Sir?"

"The rescue call was bogus, it came from on board the helicarrier. There's a mole on board. What's the status of the captive?"

"Still at large, Sir. I heard he was glowing and throwing fireballs the last time they tried to calm him down." His eyes grew wide as he became excited.

"Okay, Parker. Easy."

Jo gave the Corporal a look of disbelief and turned to Steve, "What's happening?"

"There are a few problems on board and all civilians are being evacuated. I'm staying, but I feel better getting you off myself before I go."

The corporal let out a small immature snort and Steve's heated scowl could have burned a hole through him. Parker looked at the floor and paled, embarrassed by his actions.

Jo looked up at Steve with worry, "Steve, you just said that there was nobody coming or going."

Steve tapped the comm unit in his ear. "Hill, you there?"

"Yeah Cap."

"Is Stark on board yet?"

"Just got back from round three. Romanov is on the bird waiting."

"Good, we'll be right there." He turned to Jo, "Follow me, stay close."

He peeked out of the room and looked around before starting down the hall with Jo close behind. Steve looked over his shoulder to Parker with a cold gaze, "Go meet up with Rumlow." He said coolly.

"Yes sir." Parker trotted off obediently to meet with the team as the couple quickly made their way to the deck of the helicarrier. Steve kept her between him and his shield as they stood waiting for whatever he was looking for. She heard gunfire in a distance and men shouting before an explosion rocked part of the deck. They tried to balance to stay upright.

"Steve?" She cried in fear, grabbing his arm. He looked down at her and then back around the deck. This was not the Steve she was used to. This was Captain America protecting her from whatever threat was on board.

Tony flew down to them in his Iron Man suit and walked over, waiting for Steve's word.

"If I had known what was going on I wouldn't have brought you here." Steve said, kissing her forehead. "Remember when we talked about me trusting Stark with you?" He looked down at Jo and she looked up at him not understanding.

"Yeah?" Jo looked at him nervously and then over at Tony, "Why?"

"This is that time." He said quickly as he looked over at Tony and nodded, moving away from her. "Be careful with my girl, Stark."

"Wait, what?" Jo practically shouted as Tony took a few steps and scooped her up quickly and they launched into the sky toward a helicopter waiting in the sky a few football fields away. She looked down and saw Steve watch for a moment before running toward the direction of the fighting.

The copter got bigger as they got closer and Tony hovered close to it and helped her climb in.

"Hey stranger." Natasha greeted her. Jo looked around and saw various visitors of the helicarrier now sitting on the helicopter, some looking confused and others terrified.

"Looks like it's my turn." Nat said, grabbing her gun from the holster. The copilot shouted for Jo to sit down and she found a seat, too surprised to speak.

"Think you'll be back soon?" Nat shouted over her shoulder with a smirk as she let Tony scoop her up before hovering.

"No!" Jo shouted back as they took off back for the helicarrier.

The last thing Jo saw as the helicopter flew away was a large explosion coming out of the side of the ship and metal hitting the water with massive splashes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Incoming wounded, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff!" Doctor Cho shouted, prepping a table and setting up supplies. Jo and Pepper stood waiting for the group impatiently.

When the helicopter with the civilians from the helicarrier landed at the nearest air pad, Pepper had a personal jet waiting at the air pad for Jo and they took off back to New York to wait for Tony and Steve. The media was no help showing and replaying Steve being shot at by a group of men and women, then thrown around by a massive man in a black suit and hood before being stabbed in the back. He had taken a beating and it didn't look good.

"I dreamt about this." She said quietly as they watched the television screen in horror.

"What?"

"I had a bad dream just like this."

"He'll be fine, sweetie, just relax." Pepper rubbed her back to comfort her.

"He's never the first one in. This can't be good."

"You know how he heals, it probably looks worse than it is."

Jo looked at Pepper nervously as the door slid open. Tony and Clint each had one of Steve's arms around their shoulders. His head was bowed, but she saw one of his eyes were sickening shades of blue, black, purple and swollen shut. His face was bloody, hands torn up and blood coming from various wounds around his torso. His arms limp and legs barely moving as they helped him into the room. Natasha followed holding her arm to her side tightly. Cho immediately jumped into action.

"Get him on the table. Pepper, help me with Steve. Jo, look at Natasha and tell me what you see."

Jo wanted to protest and be with Steve, but she obeyed Helen's orders and hurried to Nat looking over at Steve occasionally.

"Aren't you going to ask me what the other guy looks like?" Nat joked, her face pale with a nauseated expression. She jumped as Jo gingerly inspected her shoulder. Clint snickered and helped Nat sit down.

It was the first thing Jo always said to Steve when he got back from a fight. It was their little inside joke to relieve the stress of worrying over his fights and the rest knew it and they were teased often about it.

"Shoulder dislocation!" Jo shouted to Cho, "Minor cuts and bruises." She looked up as Cho hurried over to Nat.

"I'll get your shoulder first and then Jo will finish. Get on the table and lay back."

Peppers eyes met Jo's and they switched places quickly. She rushed to Steve's table and leaned over him, running her hand through his hair. He opened his good eye and looked at her. His good eye not much better, the sclera was a bright red from broken blood vessels.

"There's my girl. How was your ride?"

"Never again." She said shaking her head at him to emphasize the statement, forcing a smile for his benefit.

"Just relax." She whispered soothingly, feeling her eyes prick with tears. Steve smiled weakly before trying to sit up.

"I'll be fine." He laid back with a moan, coughing.

"Don't let him move!" Cho shouted from the other side of the room without looking up from her work.

Jo nodded as she and Tony helped him lay back.

"So what does the other guy look like?" She continued to comfort him as she smoothed his hair, smiling nervously and then letting out a frightened whimper as he coughed and winced in pain. Blood began to run from his mouth in a thin line down his cheek. She held a gauze pad to his bleeding forehead and looked up at Tony. His expression wasn't a comfort.

"I am the other guy this time." Steve moaned, coughing and spitting blood. Jo heard Nat suddenly give an agonized shout and Clint tell a bad joke before she cursed at him loudly.

"Romanoff? We got hit hard." Steve tried to sit up and fell back, groaning.

"She's fine. Just relax. Helen will be back in a second." She kissed his forehead and stood helplessly, not sure what else to do until she was given more orders.

"Jo, go back to Nat, we can get him now." Helen's voice came into focus. She stood there looking at Steve and Helen shouted in annoyance, "You have to move, let me work!"

Tony pulled Jo back and she watched as he went back and assisted Cho.

"I need to get his shirt off to see what I'm working with." She said more to herself. They got his uniform top off in record time and Tony held his upright as instructed.

"Gunshot wounds." She muttered as she inspected his front and then the back, "knife wound, knife wound, more bullet wounds, no exit wounds, massive contusions. Ok get him down again." She sighed and looked up at Tony, "I need to get him in to surgery right away."

Jo moved around to the back and tried to move closer to see Steve when she heard him start to gag and begin to shudder as he vomited dark red blood. Tony shouted and Jo scrambled to reach his side. Clint grabbed her and held her back.

"He's seizing! Roll him to his side!" Helen demanded as Jo tried to break free of Clint's grip. Cho looked up for a second, "Get her out of here!"

As she was ushered out of the room, she heard various machines being hooked up and Steve's heart beating erratically though a machine.

It was just like her dream. She stood outside the door as it slid closed, turning to watch the scene. She backed up slowly until she jumped when her back met the wall and slid down slowly, starting to cry.

Jo sat next to Steve's bed two days later with her eyes closed listening to the heart monitor and its steady beats. As long as the beats were steady, she was satisfied for now.

"It could take hours or days for him to start healing faster." Cho said as she came in to check vitals, "Go get some sleep, he's improving every day."

She shook her head and sat, reaching for his limp hand, feeling how warm and heavy it was in her own.

"I'm staying here." She said watching his face as Cho worked.

When she was finished she headed to the door and turned to Jo one more time. "Everything looks and sounds good. He just needs time."

Jo nodded and studied his face. His bruises were already fading and cuts were healing fast. She scooted her chair closer and ran her fingers through his hair as she watched his chest ride and fall.

She heard the door slide open and Pepper entered with a plate.

"You need to eat." She said, putting the plate on a tray.

"I just had breakfast." She said with a yawn, looking up at Pepper.

"It's three o clock in the afternoon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Get off your butt and eat. Stop moping." Pepper put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I'm not moping."

"I'm serious. How is this going to help him? Go get some fresh air. He's doing well, and healing fast. What do you think he'd say to see you sulking in here like this?"

"Come on Pep." Jo looked at her friend in disbelief.

"I agree with Pepper." Both women turned in shock to see Steve looking around confused and blinking his eyes, adjusting to the light.

Steve's voice was rough with lack of use. He swallowed and looked over at Jo, "You are so stubborn."

"I'll go get Helen." Pepper hurried to the door leaving Steve and Jo alone.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Jo gripped his hand hard and leaned over him, kissing his forehead.

"Like I was shot."

"Yeah. You were. The news showed a lot of footage and you were kicking ass out there."

"As long as my kicking ass looked good." He joked, trying to sit up. Jo eased him back.

"Just lay still. And you call me stubborn…" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

The doors slid open as Doctor Cho arrived with Pepper on her heels. She took more vitals and asked him how he felt and poked him some more until he got frustrated and told everyone but Jo politely to leave.

"So the next time we go away, can we turn off all technology?" Jo grinned with her eyebrow raised.

"I think that might be best. You didn't care for the SHIELD excitement?"

"Not one bit." She said smiling as she shook her head.

"Too much action in one day?"

"I don't know how you do it."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead again and he reached up and found her cheek, bringing her to his lips.

He let go of her and grinned, "I still didn't forget my plans I had made. Next time we go to an isolated cabin in the woods, or a secluded island for it though."

"I'll be there, Cap." Jo said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a date, ma'am."


End file.
